1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and method, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely implemented in various electronic products such as computers, portable computers, and televisions. Conventional LCDs have two significant defects, namely, the high power consumption and the insufficient contrast. In electronic product, the power consumed by the LCD amounts to 30% to 70% of the total power consumption, and a backlight device therein is the most power-consuming. Therefore, a power-saving backlight device is needed to provide an LCD of lower power consumption. The problem of insufficient contrast is particularly obvious when the LCD displays a dark image. The image is too dark to form a contrast with the backlight. Therefore, an LCD capable of maintaining the contrast when the image is dark is needed.
In order to solve the above problems, in a prior art, an image display having a backlight control is provided, which achieves the control of the backlight according to an average brightness value and a maximum brightness value of the input image information. However, the image displayed by the front panel is not adjusted in the prior art, so the contrast extent is still insufficient. Moreover, the image analysis in the backlight control device is too simple so that the analyzed information cannot represent features of the input image information. In another prior art, a brightness histogram of an input image is generated according to the input image information and is then used to adjust the backlight, for solving the defects in analysis of the above prior art. Although this analysis may over the defects of the above art, it is still unable to actually show features of the input image. Moreover, the way of merely using the histogram in the analysis readily causes flicker of the adjusted image or distorts the image.
Therefore, an image display device is needed to solve the above problems of high power consumption, insufficient contrast, image flicker, and distortion.